Many applications require the regulation of multiple fluid flows in a manner that minimizes intermixing or cross-contamination of the different fluids. Such applications include multi-step synthetic or analytical processes that are carried out in a common volume and that comprise successive cycles of reagent delivery using fluids from separate reservoirs, e.g. Margulies et al. Nature, 437: 376-380 (2005); Merrifield et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,258; Caruthers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,418; Rothberg et al, U.S. patent publication 2009/0127589; and the like. Although fluidics systems are available for selectively switching multiple reagent solutions to a common chamber for processing, they suffer from several deficiencies, including but not limited to, the presence of large surface areas that can adsorb or retain reagents, large physical size which makes it difficult to use with miniaturized fluidics components, e.g. see Rothberg et al (cited above), less accessible surfaces including edges and/or corners which make complete purging and removal of successive reagents difficult or inefficient, and the use of moving parts which can wear out and lead to higher manufacturing and assembly costs, e.g. Hunkapiller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,845; Wittmann-Liebold et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,736; Farnsworth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,788; Garwood et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,984; or the like.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to have available a device for regulating multiple fluid flows to a common volume for complex synthetic or analytical processes which overcame the deficiencies of current approaches.